


V, My Perfect Little Dancer

by Infiredbybap



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Architect Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Exotic Dancer Taehyung, Gay crisis, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Top Jeon Jungkook, based on xxerru on instagram, check her out please, her bellydancer stuff is bomb, she's also really sweet and funny, taekook bellydancerAU, xxerru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiredbybap/pseuds/Infiredbybap
Summary: He thought he was a straight man, knowing exactly what he wants. That was until V showed him how wrong he was...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When xxerru put out her bellydancerAU, it had me so inspired and I had to make an entire story out of it. I did end it on a bit of a twist but when I showed her what I made she was so excited about it! I loved making this even if I think the end is a bit short and dry. However, I do hope you enjoy this and make sure you follow xxerru on instagram because she makes amazing shit on there (love the taekook version of Howl's moving castle oml)  
> PS. I noticed the weird thing going on with my indentations, I have no idea how to work that out right now so I'm just gonna leav that there so... BYE!

It was a typical Thursday evening when I was packing up my things and about to leave the office. Some of my very excited colleagues came busting through my office door to ask me if I want to come with them to this exotic, new middle-eastern restaurant that even offer shows from belly dancers, who happen to male. I gave them a strange look as I was holding my bag and designs. “I don’t know, guys. I really only wanted to go to the gym and grab some lamb skewers on the way home then” I continued to pack my all my things. “Oh, come on, Kook-ah! You need to loosen up!” said Hansol, one of the guys I work at this company with. We happened to join at the same time. At first we hated each other, desperate to be the best but at some point we were picked to work on a big project together, forcing us to work together but then we became really close. I scoffed and spoke softly “Hyung, I don’t need to loosen up. All I need is my gym membership, my work and lamb skewers” Some of my other colleagues started to pile on. “Oh, really? Dude, you need an actual life. Maybe even a dude to bang”, another colleague, Kwangho, said as he waved the flyer in my face and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and put my bag over my shoulder. These guys are very much convinced that I’m gay but the problem is, I’ve slept with women before. They might have not been as pleasurable as one would hope but I just think it was the chicks. I walked up to them confidently and smiled “I’ll pass guys but have fun!” I patted Hansol’s shoulder and walked past all my, now disappointed, colleagues. Before I left through the doors to the hall to get to the elevator, I could hear the guys complain and whine. I just giggled and shook my head as walked up to the closed elevator doors and pressed the down button to get to the parking garage. 

I waited patiently for the electric metal box to get to my level. I must admit, the words of my fellow colleagues did get me thinking. Am I really actually gay? Am I really just fooling myself? Is that the reason why I didn’t really enjoy the sex with those girls? I just shook my head at those things, to get them out. As I was shaking my head, I heard the ding of the elevator and looked back up and entered the elevator, as soon as the doors opened. I leaned against the cold steel walls of this metal box. I looked down to my sleek, leather shoes as I realized that I hadn’t pressed any floor button. I quietly laughed at myself and leaned over to press the underground parking button. I leaned back against the wall that has now warmed up from my warm jacket. I stared at the ground and to my shoes. I decided to take a picture of it and post it on my Instagram. I’m very popular there as the “hot architect with the thick thighs”. I enjoy the fact that people like my thick thighs. I giggle. I took out my phone, took a quick pic and posted it on my account. I immediately got comments on how good I looked, even if I only posted a picture of my legs, I thought. Nevertheless I like the thirsty comments from underage girls from all over the world who want to call me “Daddy” or want me to fuck them hard. I laughed. The doors opened and I walked out still looking at my phone and checked my follower count. 8 Million. Still going strong. People don’t know who I really am. Meaning, I haven’t shown my face because before I stared posting my designs for my buildings and all, I kind of posted very explicit pictures of myself just to experiment around with my body. But as soon as I started at the company and worked my way up to senior architect within 3 years, I began to become a proper adult instead of a confused and, well let’s face it, horny teen who wanted attention. According to some of my followers, that’s incredibly attractive. 

I walk up to my sports car and opened the driver’s seat door. I sat down in the driver’s seat and took a deep breath. I placed all my stuff right next to me on the seat and grabbed my keys to start my car and to go to the gym. I always get goose bumps when I hear my car start. It has a powerful roar, as expected from a car with 8 cylinders. I headed out towards the exit and drove on to the big, main road to my gym. 

I drove off and blasted past the people and objects on the side walk. I watched all the cars and lights I passed until I actually had to stop at a red light. I waited there and watched some fuzzies blow away on my windshield when something or more like someone, caught my eye. A tall, grey haired guy. You could tell that his hair was dyed because the roots were jet black. I was totally mesmerized by him. He has a very long, gorgeous earring in and a few additional piercings going up his ear. He had a beautiful side-profile and such a sharp jaw line. What he wore was also quite the glamorous way of dressing. He also had lots of rings and bracelets. On just one hand though, I couldn’t see the other one. He looked like he was about my age. As I was watching him with very wide opened eyes, he suddenly turned his view to me. Our eyes met. My eyes widened even more while his turned lustful. I could feel my cheek flush with blood and get very warm. We continued to keep eye contact and then at some point he did something that completely shocked me. He winked and licked his lips at me. My jaw just dropped. He kept walking and grinning as he walked off the street and disappeared into the mass of people. I was totally shocked and felt something grow within my chest and, surprisingly enough, in my pants. I positioned myself in such a way that my boner wouldn’t bother me while driving when I concentrated back to traffic. First of all, who the hell was that and second why was I so intoxicated by his looks??? Holy shit! I kept driving and was completely confused about what just happened with me. 

I was near my gym and already started looking for a parking spot. When I did, I just sat there completely baffled. Who was that?! He was gorgeous. What the fuck am I thinking?! I’m straight! I was sitting there desperately wanting to know who he was. But… No, I’m straight and not gay. Period. I got my gym bag from the passenger seat and got out of my car, to go start working out and forget all of this. 

I stood there in the changing rooms, about to put on my shirt when I thought of taking another picture. I posed as best I could to show off as much as possible. Upon posting, all the thirsty comments were had. These girls are really thirsty. Damn. I just laughed it off and put all my stuff on and began pumping iron. I spent most of my time working on my abs and arms, and then I just decided to run for a bit, so I hit the treadmill. While running, I couldn’t get those guys’ lustful eyes and lustful way of licking his lips out of my head. Fuck. What is happening to me? It’s one stranger who happened to be flirty with me. It’s not something new. Shit. I looked down to my crotch and saw that someone had gotten out of its cave. I tried to run like a normal human being but ended up looking like I have a fucking stick wedged up my ass. I then immediately stopped and grabbed my towel I took with my and used it to cover my very solid boner. I hurried to the shower rooms, locked the door and leaned against it. God, what the hell is happening to me?! I’m straight, so why is this happening? I decided to take a warm shower to try and forget this. I got out of there and put my suit back on. 

I walked out of the gym and across the street to the small restaurant that sells some awesome lamb skewers. They’re so yummy, I just die every time I eat them. When I ordered them and watched as they get ready, I could feel my tummy get excited. I couldn’t stop smiling. The wonderful owners of the restaurant know me so well, they already know what I want as soon as I walk through the front door. The wife sometimes gives me some fried rice or other small dishes they serve for free. She always says that I’m too thin and need more food in me. I just giggle at her and always tell her that I’m fine and that I don’t need the extra food. But I still find some small tasty things in my bag. Like today. I found Kimbap and additional fried rice. Before I went through the doors, I glanced over to her and smiled. She immediately smiled back, knowing exactly why I’m smiling at her. I waved goodbye to her and left the restaurant. When I was walking back to my car I was hoping and praying that I won’t see that guy. Luckily… I did not. 

I entered my apartment, dropping my bag with my papers and designs in it, on the floor and put my bag of food on the counter in the kitchen. I walked into my bedroom and put a tight tank top on and a pair of jogging pants. I had an idea. I threw myself on to my bed, pulled my tank top up a little, to show my lower abs, and then made sure that my pants outlined my dick and I then grabbed it. I then took a picture and of course, I posted it on Instagram. As description I wrote “Sit on me”. And bam! Within seconds, millions of likes, millions of comments and a fucking huge smile on my face. 

I giggle and go back to the kitchen to unpack my food. I took out two plates to put the Kimbap and fried rice on to one and on to the other one, I put my skewers on. With my two plates, I walked into my living room and began eating my dinner. I feel the most comfortable in my living room. I can do my work the best here. I even have a small box with pencils and paper to sketch if I get inspired. I sat there and watched whatever was on TV because I was too busy eating. But then I looked at the way my food was shaped and it kind of inspired me for a building. It looked kind of interesting. I grabbed some paper and a pencil and started sketching. I just kept drawing and magically turning it into a beautiful, modern building and not even paying attention to my TV. 

I finished my sketches and I am quite happy with what I created. I think a building like this would be nice as a clinic or something like that. But now, I decided to go to bed because it’s already 11:30pm. I didn’t even realize how fast time went by. I am always so surprised at how fast time flies when I create new things. Honestly, I love it. I love to create things and make them real and watch everything grow. Needless to say, I love my job. I put all my things down to the side, got my phone and go to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

I brushed my teeth, went to the bathroom and then took off my tank top and jogging pants. I usually sleep in my briefs or just buck ass nude. I find that more comfortable than sleeping in just clothes. Before I officially closed my eyes to sleep, I checked my twitter to see what’s going on in the world, then my snapchat and then for like the 100th time today, my instagram. More thirsty comments, more requests to fuck them, just more small hoes who want to fuck. I just weakly smiled and locked my phone and plugged it in. I positioned myself comfortably and just drifted off to sleep. 

I was violently torn out of sleep by my alarm clock at 7:30am on the dot. I groaned as I heard the constant beeping coming from my phone. I lazily turned my tired body to my bed-side table to turn off my alarm clock. I looked at my phone to see if I had any messages. From Hansol I had a few messages. //Dude, you totally missed out today! It was awesome! And the food, holy shit man! \\\ Today? I looked at when he texted me. 2:46am. Holy shit, okay. I just rolled my eyes at him. I heard my phone ding. It was Hansol. //Dude. You’re so coming tonight. There are belly dancers today and if you pay enough, they give you a private lap dance\\\ Oh god. I sat up on the edge of my bed and texted back //God. I don’t want to go and I don’t need a fucking lap dance. I was planning on doing absolutely nothing this weekend\\\   
//You are so coming tonight and you do not have a fucking choice, okay? \\\   
//… Ugh, fine but if it sucks, I’m fucking going to kill you! \\\  
//Trust me, the only thing that’s going to suck is the guy who’ll suck your dick\\\  
//What the fuck, dude?? I’m straight! \\\  
//Yeah… sure you are…\\\ 

I narrowed my brows and shook my head. I put my phone down and went to take a shower. Though when I saw my body I thought to myself ~nude pic?~ I got my phone and snapped a hot picture and posted it with the description “It’s Friday-Funday”. As soon as I posted it, I put my phone down and took a quick shower. I need to get my shit done in the morning and get ready in the morning. I hate being late for work and if I’m there early, I go home earlier. I finished my shower, blow-dried my hair and made sure I had my middle part, to have my forehead show. I giggled because I think the middle part is kind of cute. I walk back to my bedroom and pick out some fresh underwear and a fresh, clean suit to wear. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a cup coffee and grab an apple to eat on the way. I know, not exactly nutritional but need to get to work right now. Like I said, if I’m there early, I go home early. Today, I wanted to be there by 8:40 and it’s already 8:28. Great. I quickly grab my sketches I made last night and pack them into my bag. I grab my keys and phone and ran out the door with my coffee and apple. 

I sat my ass in my car, pulled out to the big road from the parking lot of my apartment complex, and started driving a little like a mad man to work. 8:30. Well, not so late. I parked my car in the underground parking garage of my company, grabbed my shit and quickly walked to the elevator. While in the elevator, I checked the time. 8:42. Oh well. The steel doors opened and I quietly walked to my office, unpack my sketches and start my computer and tablet. I go out of my office and go to our little kitchen we gave on our floor. I look through the cupboards and find my fitness cereal. I grab a bowl and a spoon and fill it a bit over half. I added a fresh, chopped banana and yogurt from our fridge. Nice and healthy, I know. I mix it all up and grab an orange-juice box and returned to my office. Before I sat down, I set down my juice box and cereal and took my jacket off and put it over my big chair. I sat down in it and leaned back to take a quick breather. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of my healthy cereal, my apple, my coffee and o-j. my description for instagram “Healthy for Funday”. I checked out the other picture I posted earlier and saw all the same comments. All the same. Also, my colleagues don’t know about my hoe-like account I have. If they did, I’d be fired. That’s why I added a code to my instagram, so I have to enter my pin every time I open it. And I have a different account which my family and friends see. I don’t post a lot on there but when I do, it’s just pictures I’ve taken of random places. I start eating my food and put down my phone and plug in to my computer to charge. I eat and work on a three-dimensional version of what I drew yesterday. 

7:44pm. Almost done. Suddenly I heard whispers and weird thumping outside my door. What the fuck? I watched my door closely until it swung open and Hansol stood there. “Hey! You ready to eat and get some suck?” He gave me a major pedo look. I replied with a look of disgust and a confused one as well. “What?” was all I could say right now. He walked up to me and said dry and direct “For the restaurant and an advanced lap dace” I groaned into my hands as he said that. Through my hands I then spoke, frustrated “I’m not gay…” Hansol just smirked at me and said “Yeah~ right” I looked up to my friend and took a deep breath. I smirked back at him and rolled my eyes. I just answered with a quick fine. Hansol then grinned proudly and looked quite pleased with himself. “Good. Pack up your shit and one of us will drive” while he was talking, I packed up all my designs and stood up. I sighed. My best friend once again smirked. “What?” “Nothing…”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You don’t look like it”  
“I’m just tired and want to go home”  
“I know but when was the last time you had a good time?”  
“Yesterday, when I had lamb skewers and got to go to the gym and then my bed…”  
“I guess but you need to get out more”  
“Ugh, fine…”  
“See, there you go!” he said with a grin on his face. I wanted to slap that grin right off his face. I hated that face. It’s that face when he finally talked me into something with success. Again, I really want to slap him right now. “I really want to slap you…” “I know” he just grinned. Ugh. I took a deep breath and decided to just leave my bag here so that I don’t have to bother taking it on Monday. I just grabbed my keys and phone and walked past Hansol while constantly smirking at him. I could hear him giggle when I passed him. I rolled my eyes so hard, I could see my own brain. “So, where is this place?” “Near your place actually” I shot him a shocked and confused look. He just had the fucking nerve to just shrug with his damn shoulders. “I have a middle-eastern restaurant near my place?!” “Obviously” I huffed and then headed towards the parking garage. I heard Hansol waddle after me. “We can take my car and the others already left, just so you know” I just “hmmed” at him. I fell into his trap. I’m such an idiot. I did it once again. It has happened so many times before with food and buying him other shit. Ugh. I hate it when he manages to convince me to do shit for him. I heard him giggle. I really want to punch him. Right in the face, between the eyes, breaking his face. “You know I hate you, right?” He nodded. “Good”

We entered the elevator and exited as soon as we got to the parking garage. I asked where he had parked and it happens to be right next to me. Wow. I got into his car and waited for him to get this shit show on the road. He started the car and began driving out on to the road. He was right, it’s just one block from my apartment building. Holy shit. And it’s really fucking full around here. What the hell?! How have I not noticed this?! I am so… confused. “It’s so full”” I said surprised. Hansol nodded. “Yeah, because it’s Friday and there’s that belly dancer special every Friday. Also, if you pay a lot, you get a lap dance. Rumor has it that if you’re lucky, you get lucky with the right belly dancer. But that’s just a rumor.” Dear god, how many times is he going to mention the fucking lap dance. I rolled my eyes again. Oh, hi brain! How you doing? Hansol then managed to find a parking spot near the entrance. Wow. Lucky, I guess. 

We entered the very fancy restaurant. It looked fucking amazing. It was like a restaurant but kind of styled like a café/strip club. It had a huge stage at the back wall which came out a bit like a T. It was decorated beautifully with wall carpets and dim lights that gave it a sexy, mysterious feel. The entry way to the “eating/sitting” area was decorated with big curtains, pulled back by silky looking ropes. The waiters and waitresses were very elegant looking with burgundy dresses and suits with gold stitching and black accessories. Very stylish and I like it very much. It smelled a lot like food but also like essences. It is… such a gorgeous mix. I must admit I feel very comfortable here. 

Hansol and I looked around for our colleagues and eventually found them. Right at the stage. Why am I not surprised? Hansol and I seated ourselves next to them, of course forcing me to be at the very front to, and I quote, get the full view. Again, hello brain. I just sat down and said nothing. We ordered some random food I had no idea about but it tasted fucking amazing though. Later on, all of the guests got a cocktail for free from the restaurant, as an “addition” for the viewing pleasure that follows. I just kept rolling my eyes at all of this. 

I nipped my drink as a host stepped to the front of the stage. At first he spoke slow and calm, asking how everyone’s doing tonight and if we enjoyed our food, you know, the useless small-talk bullshit. But then he drastically changed his voice, expression and body language. What also changed was the lighting. It suddenly went from bright, happy feel to a dark and lustful feeling. And honestly, I dig it. He first spoke really softly and lustfully “My dears, are you ready to see something… amazing?” Everyone cheered. I decided to stay quiet to see what will happen. “Are you ready to be wowed?!” He yelled a little louder. Everyone cheered again. “Are you ready to be mesmerized?!” He kept getting louder and louder “Are you ready to be… excited?” This last sentence, he began loud and full of excitement but then as he said “excited”, he said it lustfully and with a raspy voice. I was slightly shocked as the way he suddenly changed from excitement to lust. Everyone cheered and wooed. I was just a bit confused. “Alright then! Then put your hands together for the wonderful and sexy… V!” and he disappeared from the stage.

Everything went black and the stage lights were focused on the still closed curtains. Then slow and sexy music stared playing. The curtains then slowly opened and a very slim and slightly muscular guy in brown and black belly dancer outfit. You know, with the weird pants and the things attached to them that really go out whenever the dancer turns. I don’t know the correct terminology, I’m sorry okay? He also had a small sleeved jacket-like thing on that only covered his shoulders and probably shoulder blades. He had this gorgeous gold necklace that went down his torso which then parted and it kind of went all around his body. It was super glittery. He also wore that type of necklace thing around his waistband. It actually looked really fucking beautiful. Oh god. I think I’m turned on. And I can’t even see his face because he is covering it up with two fans. His hands that were holding them, weirdly enough looked somewhat familiar, had beautiful rings connected by cute, golden chains. As the music continued, he sexily walked towards us or the end of the stage more like. He then slowly then took away the fans from his face and holy mother of everything fucking holy. jungkook.exe.has.stopped.working. It’s him. The guy from the crosswalk yesterday. Holy fucking hell. He’s a belly dancer?! My eyes are so fucking wide open. He looks even more beautiful from the front than from the side. He has these fucking beautiful thick lips and amazing eyes that were hooded right now and filled with pure lust. He then began moving his hips and body along to the rhythm and it looked fucking beautiful. I know this sounds super fucking gay but I honestly don’t give a fuck. I’m also really hard but again, I do not give a flying fuck. I just looked at him with my jaw basically busting through the fucking floor and my eyeballs almost falling out of my head. He then looked down. Into my fucking eyes. We again made eye contact. Holy shit. I got even harder as he fucking winked at me and grinned at the same fucking time. I can’t, someone help me and my pants.

The entire show lasted for about 45 minutes and holy hell, I don’t think I’m even alive. The way he just swayed his hips was just so amazing and he even bodyrolled. When he did, I swear he looked at me. Oh my god! Hansol tapped my shoulder and asked if I enjoyed the show and my answer was “Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh………..” Hansol couldn’t stop laughing then. “I fucking told you, you would enjoy this” All of my colleagues then laughed as well. I didn’t even protest. I looked back to the front, slightly disappointed that the show was actually over. Ugh. 

I silently sat in my chair sipping on my drink I had neglected because of the show from Mr. sexy side-walk aka V. I sighed and just stared into my drink. While I had been too immersed in staring into my half empty drink, I hadn’t noticed that Hansol had left. I only noticed his return. “Where were you?” “Oh, nowhere…” He looked like he had just done something to really piss me off. Knowing him, he probably did. I narrowed my brows towards him. He gave me that fucking grin I absolutely hated. I was just about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a big, buff guy with a bald head and an ear-wig. A security guard. Even I got scared by looking at him. And I don’t scare easily. He spoke with a low voice “Are you Jeon Jungkook?” I gulped and quickly nodded. “Good, follow me please” I quickly turned to Hansol, who still had that fucking smile. ~He has something to do with this, I know it…~ I quickly got up and nodded again. As soon as the man started walking, I shot Hansol a quick, pissed off looked. Fucking asshole just waved and kept smiling. I hate him. 

I walked after the guard to a secluded area, past the stage. The hallway was hidden by a big, heavy curtain, which also concealed all the noises from the people behind it. Wow. He led me to a door and opened it. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw what was behind that door. It was a big room with red and purple lighting. It was so sexy. There was a large, round bed in the center of the room with silky sheets and beautiful, big pillows. The walls were kept simple with a little bit of lace hung like curtains on them. There was also a big leather chair which was facing away from the door and was off to the right of the bed, with it a small, round coffee table. Surprisingly enough, the drink I was drinking was on that small table. What also caught my attention were the rose petals on the floor and on the bed. The guard told me to sit and wait here. I just nodded because I didn’t exactly know what else to say. 

I sat and waited for a bit and drank a bit until I heard some chime like noise. I listened closely to make sure I wasn’t imagining things. It was slight but it was chime like and it was close. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little, I must admit. “Sh~, don’t let me scare you” The voice that spoke was really deep and raspy… and sexy. I looked at the hand and saw beautiful long fingers wearing the rings V had on. Oh god. Please no. The hand started to move away, past my neck until it left. Then I saw a set of nicely toned legs in tight leather pants covered in golden stitching. I kept looking up to see a thick ass in those leather pants, and then hips that had golden chains around them, which I recognized. Then a muscular upper body with more golden chains. I saw the black jacket thing and then the face that haunted me for the past day and hours. He walked slowly and lustfully in front of me, took my drink and took a sip. I couldn’t help but let my jaw drop. He was so breathtakingly beautiful. He set the drink down and looked at me. “Close your mouth for later, hm?” He took his finger and closed my mouth. The gorgeous man then sat himself on my lap and started playing with my hair. I couldn’t say anything, I just stared at him. “I like the car you drive, it seems fast” I spoke with quiet voice “Yeah, it is fast” He giggled and slid his hand down my chest. “So buff, I like it” I raised my eyebrows and coughed a little. I tried to speak confidently but this man’s face made me weak. “Yeah, I work out a lot… I’m Jungkook by the way” He looked into my eyes smiled a bit. Dear god, he had beautiful eyes. He has one mono and one double. That’s so fucking hot. By now, I have no idea what sexuality I have and I don’t care. He spoke low and sexy “I’m known as V but since I like you, you get to call me Taehyung” 

I gulped. ~Taehyung, such a pretty name~ “That’s a really pretty name, Taehyung” I smiled at him like I was in love. I saw that he also smiled back with slightly reddened cheeks. I raised my brows. Whoa, he’s so pretty. What’s going on with me? I can basically feel my heart going faster than a marathon runner. Looking at him like this makes me so weak. He shifted his eyes towards mine. His eyes are so deep and beautiful. “You have absolutely gorgeous eyes” I blurred out. I scared myself with my own words. Taehyung just giggled and gave me a flirty smile. “Thank you, Jungkook. I like your eyes, too” I huffed and shook my head. “Mine aren’t as pretty as yours. Yours are so beautiful… I’ve never seen eyes of such beauty” Wow, what the fuck is going on with me? The dancer looked away with red cheeks. Why is that so cute? He giggled and looked back to me. “A client has never obsessed about my eyes before” How could they not?! They’re fucking beautiful. I scoffed and blurred out again “Those are fucking assholes because they are!” Taehyung laughed and oh my god, it was music to my ears. I think I’m really falling for him. Because this is ridiculous, how else could you explain this? I had a big ass fucking smile on my face when I heard him laugh. Also my heart started to race and felt a little sweaty. He looked back at me and smiled. “Thank you, Jungkook…” He gave me a sweet smile and wrapped his arms around my neck and shimmied closer to me. I had no idea how to react, which V noticed. “You know, you are allowed to touch me if you want. I have no problem with a very handsome guy with a nice car touching me” ~Handsome guy…~ I turned a bit red. He giggled at my response and smiled. “Have you never been told that you’re handsome?” “Not by someone as breathtakingly beautiful as you” He blushed again and looked away “Also, where may I touch you?” He looked back at me and leaned in suddenly to my ear and whispered into my ear “Where ever you want” He then bit my earlobe and looked back at me with a lustful look. I then decided to stop being a little bitch and grabbed with my left his plump ass and with my right I grabbed his thigh, I gave both a nice squeeze and looked directly into his eyes. He bit his lip as I squeezed and reciprocated the look I gave him. 

We just kind of stared at each other for so long and said nothing until I broke the silence and said something I never expected to say, especially to a guy. “May I kiss you?” Taehyung giggled cutely and nodded then. “Yes, you may kiss me” I lifted my hand that was on his thigh, to his cheek and pulled his face closer to mine. We looked into each other’s eyes until I felt big, soft lips on mine, I closed them. I felt him pressing his lips back on mine and when I felt him do that I could practically feel my heart burst. I was so excited and I never thought that I would be kissing such a beautiful guy like him. I never thought I’d be kissing any guy for that matter. It’s better than I thought. Damn. I slowly broke the kiss and stared into his beautiful eyes. “Your lips are so soft and big” He turned red again. “I’ve never gotten to many compliments before from a client” “I don’t think I’m your typical client” I think I’m a client who fell in love. 

He nodded and then stood up just to sit back down to straddle my hips. I automatically slid my hands around his hips, down to his ass. “I like not typical clients. And I like you. You give me ideas of naughty things to do” I raised a brow and grinned lustfully “What kind of naughty ideas?” Taehyung leaned in and whispered into my ear and at the same time his hand slowly slid down my chest. “Like trying how much of your dick I can fit in my mouth or how hard those strong hands of yours can spank my dirty little ass…” That’s when I felt his hand tug on my belt. I immediately looked down and then back to him. “I also want to feel you deep inside me” He bit my earlobe again and at the same time started to undo my belt. I was starting to get hard from all these statements. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted a client so much like I want you. I need you” He looks back to me with a slight desperate look but also lustful. Without me realizing, he had already opened my pants. I grabbed his hand and spoke firmly “You better give me the best blowjob I have ever had or else I’m gone” Taehyung smiled brightly and honestly it hurt saying that I’d be gone because I don’t want to. 

Taehyung got on his knees in front of me and saw that I was already really hard. “Oh, I like the way you look already” He slowly rubbed my hard dick. “And you’re so hard” He licked his lips. Fuck that was hot. “Only because you speak so sexy and are rubbing me” My breathing started getting heavier. He ginned at me and started to take off my pants. I lifted my butt that he could take off the first layer. He let my pants drop to the floor and licked my length through my underwear. I let a low moan escape my throat. I heard a little giggle from Taehyung “So sensitive” I nodded and looked down to him and saw that he was already looking at me. While looking into my eyes, he licked along my dick all the way to the tip. I bit my lip and kept watching him while he repeated the licking until he pulled my underwear down and my dick bounced out. Taehyung then moaned. “Fuck, I’m just getting horny from the look of you” “Good” He looked up to me pulled my underwear down and let it drop to my pants. He winked at me before he grabbed my hard length and started pumping it. I hissed in pleasure. His hand feels so good around my dick. He just kept pumping me and grinned into my face while he bit his lip. “You look so hot, Jungkook” And with that he licked my dick all the way to the tip. I once again let out a low moan. That moan was low until I felt and saw his mouth devour my entire dick. By then I let out a very loud moan and gripped the armrests. I watched him starting to go up and down while I felt his wet tongue slide along with his movements. I grabbed his hair and just lightly pulled on them. I felt the vibrations of a moan hug my dick. I could hear Taehyung moaning against my dick. God, that’s the hottest thing on earth! I threw my head back as I felt the back of his throat coat my tip. “Oh, fuck! Taehyung, go fucking deeper!” With that I felt him deep throat me, over and over again. I swear to god, this is the best blow job I’ve had in my entire life. I moved his head with his hair to make him deep throat me all the time. I started to move my hip against his throat too. Though I immediately stopped when I heard him choke on my dick. I let him go and looked down to him as I asked out of breath “Are you okay?” He looked up to me with a big smile and nodded “Oh yes,… Daddy” After saying that to me, he took me entirely in his mouth. I couldn’t even react. Just in a loud moan. I kept feeling the back of his mouth as he deep throated me over and over again. Shit, I’m not going to last. “I-I’m… so c-close, Taehyung” I could barely talk because I’m trying to keep my composure. He’s still going. Why is he still going? I’ve never experienced someone actually swallowing before. Holy shit, this is exciting! I was too damn distracted to notice that I’m already losing a few drops of precum. Fuck, I think I’m gonna burst. I felt him go faster and faster as he tasted my stuff. And that’s when I released everything into his mouth. May I just add this is the biggest nut I have every released in my life. I looked down to Taehyung and saw him playing with my cum and then swallow every drip of it as he looked me in the eye. “That was the best blowjob that I ever had in my life, Babyboy” Taehyung smiled up to me. 

I had dragged him back up to me to make out with him even more and massage his ass, which made him moan in pleasure. And I loved every second of it. We were making out so much that he stopped me and looked at me. He giggled “God, that’s… you’re… wow” he flabbergasted. I couldn’t stop smiling. “Am I that good?” Taehyung nodded quickly and kept rambling about how amazing it was. Until I interrupted him. “So… do you want to keep making out or do… other naughty things…?” Taehyung shifted with a cocked brow. He hummed a bit and smiled “Other naughty things, Daddy. I also have just the thing to start it off with” He got off of me and went to the bed, crawled on to it and took out a speaker out of the drawer next to the bed and turned it on. It played lustful, sexy music and Taehyung looked back to me smiled softly. I looked confused but smiled back because… hell, how can you not?? He slithered of the bed, took my hand, pulled me to the bed and sat me down. “And now enjoy the show, Daddy… I hope you like it” I noticed that he was nervous, so before he did anything, I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye and I asked sincerely “Are you okay? I feel like there’s something wrong?” He lowered his head and smiled weakly “Well… I mean, I’ve done this so many times but… this… is the first time I felt nervous and scared to perform” My eyes widened and pulled him slightly towards me. I lifted his head with me finger and looked as softly at him as I spoke “Baby… I already think you are the most beautiful human being there is on this rock! You could fart in front of me and I would still think you’re absolutely amazing. You did wonderfully half an hour ago; you can do it now as well…” I am amazed at how much I cared about how he felt. Usually, I don’t give a furry crack of a rat’s behind. V looked at me and smiled lovely. “You really think so?” I nodded “Of course, Baby” With my last statement, he perked out with a bright, boxy smile and went back to his initial position. I crawled to the headboard of the bed and got myself comfortable as possible to watch Tae with no repositioning issues. He started to sway his hips and had his hands glide up his body to slowly take off his golden chains. He stripped sensually in front of the bed as his jacket left his body as well. He spun around and shook his ass ever so slightly, just to tease me. I groaned quietly and bit my lip as I watched his massage his own ass and moan from it. “I should be making you moan, Princess…” I growled. I heard a small giggle “I know but where’s the fun in that?” He slightly looked back to me and had a lustful look on his face as he hooked into the inside of his pants and slowly bent down as he pulled down his tight leather pants. And it revealed something that I never thought I was going to see. He was wearing a lace thong. In bright red. I think my brain exploded. He kept bending over until he tipped out of his pants and glided up the back side of his legs and ass. I am legit drooling. He then turned to me and started to crawled towards me sexily. I quietly huffed out “I like that red thong you got on, it makes you butt look so cute with just a hint of sexy” V giggled low and thanks me right before he kissed me and straddled my hips. As he sat down and felt my boner against his butt, he moaned into my mouth. I laughed and asked “Sensitive, huh?” “No, it’s been a while since someone has been able to stay hard after my one of my blowjobs” He gave me a shady smile and I sat there in shock. “Really?!?” He nodded at me. “Yeah but like you said, you’re not a typical client” “True, I did say that” Both of us smiled at each other and kissed again as Taehyung opened up my shirt and started to slip it off my shoulders. I leaned a bit ahead and took it off completely and threw it across the room. He glided down my chest with his hands and it felt like he couldn’t stop touching. He kept going over my nipples and boy, did it feel exhilarating. He kiss got deeper and my clothes kept leaving my body till I was stark naked and he was still in his sexy thong. 

The room was hot. The air was sticky and filled with quiet moans. My hands kept roaming around his body and ass. His hands were either twirled up in my hair, touching my chest or pumping my dick. This just kept going on for what felt like an eternity. If we were clothed in comfortable clothes, sitting on my couch back at my place, I wouldn’t want it any other way. But here we are, nude, sweaty, horny and craving each other. I’ve never felt so free in my life, like something finally unleashed within me and I can be whoever with Taehyung. Oh… I think the guys may have been right about that whole gay thing. God, I hate being wrong but I honestly love the way I found the right answer. I was suddenly torn out of my thoughts when I heard a heavenly voice in my ear asking if I was okay. I shook my head to wake up from my thoughts. “Oh yeah, Baby. I’m fine, I was just thinking too much” He straddled my lap a bit more and laid his arms around my neck and played with the hair at the back of my neck. “About what, Daddy?” He looked genuinely curious. “Well… about all this. I love this; you have no idea how much. Just before all this I thought I was straight and now you suddenly popped into my life and you’re all I can think about. I was thinking about how free and happy I feel right now. I don’t know how I’m going to be able to tell the guys that they were right…” I smirked and I was honestly a bit concerned and I think it showed on my face. “I love that you finally found yourself and I like that you enjoy this. But you don’t have to tell your friends, I think they already know that you finally know” I nodded in agreement. “Not only do I like all of this but I really, really like you, Taehyung” I couldn’t keep it in, I had to tell him. He didn’t look surprised or shocked but he blushed and smiled. He stuttered “I-I kinda… l-like you t-too” I immediately smiled and attacked his lips. Taehyung giggled into the kiss and pushed me closer to him. As my arms were wrapped around his waist, I let one hand slide down to his ass and I pulled the string from his hole and glided along his hole. He threw his head back and moaned loudly and all I could think was how fucking hot that was to me. I smiled big and looked at his face that was contorted into pleasure. “I’m sorry, it’s been a while since someone has made me feel so good” he huffed and looked backed down to me. “That’s okay. I hope I don’t do anything wrong” “It’s like fucking a girl…” He leaned to my ear and moaned “…just so much better” He began to grind on my dick. I moaned and aligned my dick to his hole and Taehyung sat down slow and sexy. I moaned out loud and smiled to the beautiful man sitting on my dick. He smiled back and started to rock back and forth on me. I was having issues keeping my voice down because holy mother Theresa that man can ride and has a holy hole! This is the most mind blowing experience of my life. “Daddy, why so quiet? Am I not tight enough?” He made himself tighter and I screeched. I actually screeched. “NO! No… you… Oh god yes, Babyboy... You are perfect!” He smiled and moaned. I also began to thrust from below and I heard Taehyung moaned out loud “Oh fuck, Daddy! Harder!!” I did as he asked and I moaned as loud as he did. God, he is gorgeous. I let my hands go up his body and bit my lip. Every inch of his body is beautiful. It looks like sun kissed, sweet caramel melanin. The tint of his skin is so beautiful, not to mention the beauty of his nipples. So pretty, round and pink. I immediately started sucking on them and nibbling as well. He lewdly moaned out and I told him that that it was so fucking sexy. He turned even redder besides the redness from the fucking. I accidently thrusted too hard and was to apologize when he moaned out “Oh fuck! That’s the spot! Again!” I think I hit his spot. I smiled and hit it over and over again as he screamed my name and cried in pleasure “Fuck yes! Oh god, that’s it!” I tipped him over and pushed him into the mattress and thrusted into him like there’s no tomorrow. The sight I had in front of he was fucking amazing. A sweaty, sexy exotic dancer who was trying to grab the sheets for some form of release and throwing lewd moans into the air. I grabbed his hips tighter to go faster and moaned as well. “Choke me, Daddy!” I looked at him with a shocked look. “What??” He looked tired at me and nodded “Choke. Me. Daddy” “I’ve never done that before” I slowed down my pace and looked a bit shy. Taehyung smiled softly and took one of my hands that was on his hips, raised it to his throat and told me to squeeze. “Baby, I don’t know. I’m crazy but I don’t want to hurt you” He looked at me annoyed “Just do it, trust me” I sighed and nodded. I started thrusting hard but slow and also began to gradually squeeze his throat. Taehyung slowly started to moan and roll his eyes back into his head. “Harder, Daddy, please~” I lifted a brow and thrusted slower much to my Babyboy’s dismay. “Harder you say? I don’t think so… Give me a reason to” I smiled lustfully and squeezed real quickly. He squeaked and nodded “Yes, Daddy! I’m a good Babyboy and I want that big, thick dick deep inside of me! Pounding me till I blackout!” I smiled evilly and started thrusting as hard as I could and moaned as I did. I also squeezed his throated a bit more and as a reply I got a loud lewd moan. I am starting to enjoy this choking thing. The look on Taehyung’s face is priceless and beautiful. I smiled though it quickly disappeared as I grew bored with our position and decided to flip him on to his stomach and pulled out of him. His stretched hole looked to hot that I could just cum from the look of that. As I was admiring Taehyung’s ass, I didn’t realize that he was groaning frustrated. I smirked, grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned my forearm down his spine to gain control of his upper body. I groaned into his ear “Perk that ass up, bitch... or I won’t give you that big, thick dick you love” He nodded and wiggled his ass against my dick and I could briefly feel his thong touch me there, too. I looked down and saw that his thong is where it’s supposed to be again. I hummed and snapped his thong against his hole to make him whine more because I love the sound he makes. He has a deep voice but he has a really high pitched squeal. Which I got to hear. I giggled deep. “You like that, bitch?” He nodded “Yes, Daddy. I love that” “I want to do that again but I want to cum in your ass and finish you off, too” He giggled and nodded. “Yes, Daddy! Please cum deep in me!” I giggled and started teasing him with my tip to see what his reaction was. He moaned in frustration and shook his ass more against my dick. “You want my dick, Babyboy?” “Yes, Daddy, please give it to me~” “Then tighten up, slut” I shoved my dick into him before he could say anything – well, he screamed. I started thrusting and groaned “Tight. Now!” When I told him that I could feel him tighten up and I moaned lustfully into his ear and he replied it with a moan too. I started to kiss his neck while I was moaning and thrusting. I got louder as I got closer and closer to cumming. “Daddy, I’m so close!” I heard him yell. “Hold it, Babyboy, let’s cum together” He nodded and then turned his head back to me to look me in the eye to tell me something I thought would never hear so soon. “I love you, Daddy” I stared at him and smiled “I love you too, Babyboy…” We immediately kissed and I thrusted deeper into him to finally cum. Taehyung went against my thrusts which must have hit his spot because I whined every time he did that. We moaned and groaned against each other’s lips as we chased our orgasms “Babyboy, now, I’m cumming” I slammed deep into him and stayed there as I finally released into him. A few seconds later, so did Taehyung. We had a rough time catching our breaths. But I did thrust a few lazy times into him and then pulled out. I was looking as his hole when I saw my cum flowing out. I hummed happily and pet his ass before I smacked it. He laughed and turned around to me but then looked shy. He started to babble “You know, Jungkook, I don’t want to make it uncomfortable between us and I don’t want to make it annoying for you and your frien-“ I immediately interrupted him and cupped his face “Baby… I don’t care about my friend’s opinion. I don’t care about comfortableness… I really like you. And I want to know you. You intrigue me. You are beautiful and amazing” I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me softly which I reciprocated. 

A few minutes passed as we were cuddled up in the bed and Taehyung lying across me. I was softly stroking his back and looking at our hands which were intertwined. This was the most amazing feeling I’ve had in a long time. “Baby?” He looked up me with slightly sleepy eyes. “What do you do?” He looked away and sighed “I’m a student studying art…” I frowned “Why the sigh?” “All I wanted to do was study art… the beauty in paintings but I was too poor to get there. So I started this” “The dancing/escorting? But you must have something that’s just you, right?” He shook his head and sighed again “I got my Gucci, my clothes and my scholarship from admirers who wanted me to have pretty things and showing that ‘I’m theirs’ which I’m not. I still live in a really shitty apartment where I can literally hear all the conversations my neighbors are having, every time they fuck, every time the fight, hell, whenever they take a damn shit. I may look fancy and happy but I’m struggling to pay my bills, I’m always scared I’ll get a call from some angry wife from these admirers, I won’t be able to buy food or someone threatening me to take something away from me that’ll ultimately make me live on the street…” While I listened, I got crushed. I can’t believe that this beautiful human has so many issues and is so lost. “Live with me” I told him right then when he finished telling me the story. He shot his head up to me “What?! No, I can’t!” I got up and took his hands “Yes, you will. I’m the senior architect at a huge company and I have a huge apartment and, I mean, you’ve seen my car. I can easily care for you and make sure you get on to your feet” He shook his head at me “Jungkook, no. I can’t. I can’t expect you to do that for me. I’m no one. We just had sex and that’s all we know about each other” I cupped his face “I don’t want to leave this place knowing I have the chance to save a wonderful soul like you. I want to help you… Please, Baby…” He looked at me unsure. “Please…” I leaned me forehead against his and stroked the back of his neck. I heard him sigh “Okay… if you’re absolutely sure” “Yes! No doubt about it” I smiled at him. He weakly smiled back at me. “But I barely have anything to give you in return” I laughed a bit but I did have an idea “You can by…” I breathed in “By being my boyfriend” I looked at him. His eyes started to sparkle “Really? But I should do something other than that, like pay rent or pay for gas when you drive me somewhere or-“ I had to interrupt him again and put my finger on his lips “We’ll talk about that when you are fully moved in” He smiled and nodded “Okay~” He then got up to put on his clothes whereas I joined him in doing the same.

Before we left the room I grabbed his wrist and spoke huskily “You didn’t answer my question” I put my hands on his waist and looked him in the eyes. He hummed “Indeed, I didn’t. Well… Yes. Yes, I will be your boyfriend” I smiled lustfully and gave him a sweet, loving kiss. He replied it by wrapping his arms around my neck, humming satisfied. When we backed our lips away from each other, he smiled at me and spoke sweetly “I don’t think any of my clients have been this amazing to me” I giggled “I’m not your typical client” He giggled too and left the room to my car, hands intertwined.

Before I started driving off, I checked my phone to see if I had some texts. And of course I did, from the one and only Hansol. //Dude! Where are you?\\\ I saw that he set an entire spam of messages, like how long I’m going to need and that they had already gone and, my favorite, //Dick so good, knocked the straight out of you, huh?\\\ I rolled my eyes and put my phone down and asked where my boyfriend lived. Wow, I have a boyfriend. I think I like that more than girlfriend. When he told me where he lived, my ears almost fell off my damn head. He said Itaewon. I look at him with a confused and shocked look. “And what university do you go to?!” he whispered “SNU…” I think I just died. “That’s like an hour away each! And Itaewon is… so sketchy” He nodded “I know…” I am beyond confused. Why…? “How have you gotten around?” He shrugged “Bus, subway…” I shook my head in disbelief but okay. He told me his address and I got to driving.

We finally got to his place and good lord. His place is… I wish I could have met him earlier to save him from this crap hole. Like… damn. The place looked like it was about to come down. I parked the car, got out and made sure I locked the car. I double checked - I know, I just had to. He guided me to the front door and showed me to his apartment. I was shocked at how… not nasty, but very low quality it was. “This is your place?” He nodded ashamed “Babe…” I feel so crushed. He barely had anything in here. I walked through his place and all I wanted to do was to cry. He slept on a fucking mattress, he had basically no kitchen and the bathroom was just straight up disgusting. “Do you have anything of meaning in here?” He shook his head and had his back to me; he spoke brokenly “I knew this was a bad idea…” “NO!” I ran up to him, turned him around to look at me and I have never spoken so sure in my life “Baby, this is the best idea. I can get you out of here. I can get you to places you couldn’t possibly dream of. And you said you would…” He looked so crushed but he nodded. “I know…” I couldn’t help but hug him.

We just stood in, what I would just LOVE to officially call, the shit hole, hugging. Until I had an idea. But I wasn’t sure how keen Taehyung was. “Does anyone else live in this building?” he looked to me with a cocked brow “Well, yeah. Why?” I shrugged “No reason…” I looked around this place. “What are you thinking, Kook?” He sounded stern. Well shit. “Uh… well… I was thinking of… you know… tearing this place down and build proper and affordable apartments” I smiled fake. But to my surprise, he wasn’t against it. “Burn it down if you have to…” He said dismissively. I nodded “Noted” I smiled. “You know what? Take your favorite clothes, school stuff and everything else you want to keep. Tomorrow we’re going to shop big and get you everything new. New clothes, new accessories, new kicks, new everything” I watched him pack everything up quickly “What? No, I can’t expect that from you!” I waited at the door and looked at him with a sweet smile “You’re mine now, I can care for you whenever, wherever, whatever… Oh and give me your key” I led him out the door first with his big bag and waited for him to give me the key. He fiddled with the key ring and then gave it to me. I took it and looked at it for a sec. “Why? What do yo-“ I threw it into the apartment and looked at his very shocked and confused face. “And now, you never ever have to think about this place ever again” I slowly shut the door.

~A few days later~

Taehyung was finally adjusting to a life of luxury and I was loving having someone here with me. I had a day off and I slept in to spend an entire day with my Babyboy. I turned around to see something beautiful. Kim Taehyung. He told me everything about his life and I loved him for it. He had such a rough life and I’m going to spoil him till both of us die. I cupped his puffy cheek and slowly stroked it. He started a shift a little, so before he could move anymore, I pulled him towards me and kissed his head. I head a sleepy giggle before his rough morning voice chimed through the room “Good morning, Handsomeness” “Good morning, gorgeous” Both of us smiled as I was softly stroking his back. “What’s the plan for the day?” he asked while he drew lines into my buff chest. “I don’t know. Maybe shopping, some eating… of you” I said quietly. I heard a snort. “Me being eaten?” He looked up to me. We’ve done a lot of things over the past few days but one thing that I felt like I still couldn’t do, was eating him properly. So, last night when he was asleep, I did some research and bitch! I am fucking ready! So I nodded self assured and smiled brightly. He laughed amused “Really?” “Yeah!” He sat up and laid his naked body on me. We can’t go a day without screwing around at least 4 times. And yes, last night as well. I grabbed his ass and started massaging it. “Then show me, Daddy” He basically moaned that into my face. I smiled lustfully and started a make out session that led to unspeakable hours of… well, let’s call it kinky love making. Which we post a lot of on my instagram, too. Wink wonk!


	2. V, My Perfect... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has never been as happy as now. Until a few things take a few steep and heavy turns. Jungkook then finally takes things further to make sure everything stays with Taehyung like it should...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys!  
> A few weeks ago, I woke up with the serious urge to make a second chapter my most loved story. I decided to give it a dark turn at the beginning but a fun and amazing ending for you guys. 
> 
> Have fun with this one! Sorry for any mistakes and follow my insta @infiredbybap for updates and weird shit I do! 
> 
> <3 <3

It’s been almost a year since Tae has come to live with me and I must admit, it’s been the best year of my life. Why? Because he’s the love of my life and I can’t imagine living somewhere if it isn’t with him. I love him so much that my heart could burst at any second when I see him in the kitchen making ramen. My heart tears to pieces when I see him naked in the shower because he’s beautiful as ever. But… he doesn’t agree. Over the year TaeTae has gained some weight to the point that he has a tiny, tiny roll. And it’s not bad, he’s still skinny but it’s not his dancer body anymore. Ah, before I keep telling you what’s going on, you should know, Tae’s quit his old job at the restaurant and is now working on interior design at the company I work at. I’m so proud. Anyway, his body isn’t what it used to be, finishing at SNU really did it in for him. But I must be honest, the body he has now just drives me fucking insane. It’s so sexy, so curvy, so elegant and gorgeous and I want to fucking eat him every time he stands naked somewhere but that’s not the case a lot of the time lately. It makes me sad that he doesn’t understand that I love him even more now. But I have a plan to show him how. 

It was a regular evening when I came home from work, thinking Tae would stand at the door like he always does to greet me with a hug and a kiss. But not today. Which was odd. I set my things down, took my jacket off and hung it up (Taehyung hates it when I leave my shit around which is okay because that was indeed a problem). I slid my shoes off and went looking. “Babe?” I called into the kitchen. Nothing. The hallway. Nothing. Living room. Nothing. Strange. I went to check the bedroom to see if he took a nap. I saw that the door was only open a crack, so I assumed a nap was being taken. But my assumption was very… very wrong. I opened the door quietly and wanted to see the sleeping love of my life but what I saw was so much fucking worse. Naked Taehyung, sprawled out in a towel, passed out on the floor with the bottle of pain meds I had to take for my minor appendix surgery. “TAEHYUNG!!” I screamed as I ran towards him, kneeling above him, shaking him and yelling his name. I must make him puke that shit out! I opened his mouth and stuck my fingers deep down his throat more than I usually would. God, this feels so violating but I can’t let him die! I kept trying to make him gag. Why isn’t this working?! I lightly pushed my fingers in a bit deeper hoping it would cause a reaction. I kept trying and trying until he finally woke up choking and gagging on my fingers. He turned to the side a puked all that shit out on to the floor. I hope those were all the pills he took. He was panting as he finally finished, and he was shaking. I immediately took my jacket off, put it around him and pulled him towards me. “What the fucking hell, Baby?! Why would you do that to yourself?! Why would you do that to me?!” I couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks as I looked at my expressionless and pale face of my boyfriend. He stuttered “I-I don’t like the w-way I look a-anymore and wanted to spare y-you…” my heart broke into tiny pieces. Why would he say that?! “Baby! How could you ever think that I’m so vile about your body?!” I stood up, carrying him to then sit him down on the bed. I cupped his cheeks “You are the most beautiful, breathtaking, mind blowing being on this planet and I can’t believe that I’ve been blessed with the ability to love you and be yours. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want to listen to your stunning voice when you singe to me, when you speak to me, when you whisper to me, when you moan for me till the day, I am fucking dead. Nothing on this rock makes me want life as much as I want it now because you’re in it. You are the love of my life and I don’t want anything or anyone else other than you, Taehyung… I love you so fucking much that it hurts. And I think I wouldn’t be able to live without you. You make me complete. You are my vitamin V that I need all day, every day…” I looked him in the eyes as I spoke every word and still couldn’t stop the tears from crawling down my cheeks. The same thing happened to Tae. He couldn’t stop crying as well and I think it finally dawned on him what a mistake he made. 

“I’m sorry, Kookie… I’m so sorry… please forgive me. I’m so stupid! I’m fat and stupid” “HEY! I don’t want to hear that f-word or so help me God! You get that? You are not fat You are sexy and honestly looking at you right now makes me fucking hard but apparently you don’t get that- “I stopped myself from freaking out anymore because Tae is looking at me sad and distraught and I can’t make him even more upset. So, as best I could with my softie that I have going on, I bent down to kiss him as passionately as I could and smiled “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to yell at you like that, I just don’t like it when you call yourself like that when you clearly aren’t, okay” he nodded weakly. “So, what you’re going to do now, is lay down in bed while I clean up the vomit, get rid of those fucking pills and get you some dinner, okay?” He looked up to me and spoke weakly “Let me help, I made this mess, I should clean it up…” I shook my head and scooted his butt further into the bed “No, let me clean this up for you this time. You need to rest and eat a bit” I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. I whispered lightly against it “I love you so much, Baby tiger…” I heard his quiet reply “I love you so much too, Bunny Baby” I smiled and left the room to the laundry room to get my mop and bucket. I filled the bucket with water and detergent that smelled like Lilly pads and Jasmin. Such a calming that’ll kick the smell of vomit in the face. As the water was filled as much as I wanted it to, I carried it to the bedroom and set it down. I opened my sleeves at the end and folded it up to my elbows and got to moping. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was watching me. When I noticed that, I may or may not have flexed my forearms just an itty-bitty bit. #sorrynotsorry. “You look so handsome, Oppa…” I stopped, closed my eyes and breathed. Fuck… I love it when he calls me that. Also, the dragon is out of its cave. Damnit, Taehyung. I heard a small giggle. He must’ve seen it. “Think this is funny, huh, princess?” I heard him hum a yes and I just shook me heads, smiling a bit. I kept moping and making sure that every drop of puke was gone. 

I finally finished moping and sweeping up all the single pills that were on the ground and took the bottle and threw it in the trash. I should’ve gotten rid of those a while ago, I thought to myself as I was walking down to the bathroom. I sighed and shook my head as I was dumping the used water on the toilet and rinsed the toilet after with bleach. I went to the kitchen and washed my hands before I made some food for my baby. I decided to make him something light as his tummy might be upset from puking. Some beef stew might do the trick. I got everything ready and began my cooking frenzy.

Finishing about 45 minutes later, I put two bowls, two spoons and two cups of water on a tray to carry it up to Tae. I carefully opened the door and greeted my boyfriend with a sweet smile. “Hey there, my love. Doing better?” he nodded a bit “A little” “Good, I made you some stew to get at least a little bit into you and it’s not too heavy. And some water. Water is important, okay?” I was starting to baby him. Crap. I gave him his bowl and dryly told him to eat. I began eating when I saw that he wasn’t. I cocked a brow. “Why aren’t you eating?” he got shy and spoke low “Feed me… please… I like it when you baby me and treat me like I’m priceless” I smiled softly. “Baby… okay” I quickly finished my bowl and put the things on the floor, to comfortably sit myself next to him. I took his bowl and spoon and fed him small spoonful’s and saw that he was getting a bit stronger. He smiled a bit more as well. Food fixes everything, I’m telling you.

He finished the entire bowl and smiled a bit. “Thank you, Kookie…” I kissed his forehead and smiled “For you, my love, anything…” I put the bowl down on the tray and took the cups of water and gave him one. “Now drink something” He nodded and drank the entire cup. Wow, okay. I drank mine slowly and not all of it. 

I set my half empty cup on my night stand and looked at him. “Would you like to take a bath?” “Only if you get in with me” I laughed “Wasn’t planning on doing anything else” I took his hand and we went to the bathroom since he was already naked, he ge got the water and bubbles started as I took off my clothes. And it took everything in me to not pop a boner looking at my boyfriend. Mind over body, Jungkook, mind over body. Tae got all the suds ready for us and before we got in, I hugged him from behind and whispered “You are the most perfect human ever, you know that? You’re ethereal” I kissed his neck up and down to hear him giggle. I smiled. “Now let’s get in” he nodded in agreement. We carefully stepped in and sat down across from each other. Which I did not like one bit. I furrowed my brows. “What’s wrong? Is it too hot?” I shook my head. “No, that you’re sitting over there and not cuddling me” he giggled “Okay, I’m coming” he swooped over to me and I had him lay on me, so that I could wrap my arms around his body. Much better.

I stroked the back of his head and asked calmly “How are you feeling now?” He sighed a bit and drew circles in my chest “My throat kind of hurts but other than that I’m okay…” “You’re really lucky that those weren’t those pills that basically tears apart your esophagus when vomiting” he nodded and hummed. It hurts to know that he’s so upset about the way he looks when he looks as amazing as ever. “I want to be skinny again…” “You are skinny, Babe” “You know what I mean” I sighed “Yes, I do. But technically you are very much skinny. And I don’t think that that’s the actual issue” he looked up to me, confusion written on his face. “I think it’s the ‘roll’ that you have” he looked down, knowing very much that I was right. “Babe, that roll that you have, isn’t bad. You don’t have to hate it, love it… like I do” “Easy for you to say, you’re ripped” I laughed annoyed “I have a fast metabolism and you know that. I can’t control that” he stayed silent. I made him look at me by placing my finger under his chin and lifting “Why do you hate it?” He hesitated to answer for a second “Because I don’t think you’d like it and it… feels different” I smiled a bit “What on earth would make you think that I wouldn’t like it?” he shrugged and smirked “Exactly. And of course, it’s different. It’s not what you’re used to, but you don’t have to hate the different. Embrace it” he sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder “Really? But you haven’t really acknowledged it, so how could you know? Especially during… you know…” I snorted which confused him a bit “Of course not because why should I have to? I love you and that roll. Why bother pointing it when all I have to say ‘Wow, that shit’s fucking sexy!’” He giggled a bit and it made me happy. He nodded “We haven’t done that in a while too, you know…” I sighed “Yeah, I’m really urging the company to expand internationally, and it’s worked out but finding a place in America is tough to do, Babe. I’m so sorry…” “No! That’s totally fine and I’m happy that that’s happening. It’ll be great for the company and we’ll have more money, too” he smiled a bit sheepishly. I gasped fake “Taehyung… we don’t do things for money here!” he shrugged mercilessly “I do” “Get out this damn bathtub, you money sucker!” I said exasperated. He crawled onto my lap and shook his head “No” he smiled again. I just laughed and placed my hands on his hips. My laugh disappeared when I knew I had to ask him something about the company situation “You know, the company needs someone to be the CEO of the company over in America and my English is the best out of all of the guys, so, they asked me to do that. I was wondering if you’d do that with me…?” his eyes went wide “Really?!” I nodded “oh my God, yes! Of course! In America, just you and me?” I nodded again “In L.A. and we could live in one of the really nice places in a big house. How’s that sound?” He was smiling as bright as the sun “Yes!” I smiled and us living there, gives me a great opportunity to do something, too. With that, we just cuddled for what felt like hours in the tub, in perfect harmony.   
~53 minutes later~

We are now sitting in the living room talking about places where we could live and scrolling through real estate sites and day dreaming. “I can’t decide they’re so pretty and the views are amazing, too” Taehyung said frustratedly. I giggled “I know but we only have 3 months left to decide” He groaned. “How about beach housing?” He looked at me with sparkling eyes “Beach house? Really?” I shrugged “Why not?” I smiled and kissed his forehead. He squealed and immediately went looking. I was about to stand up when I whispered into his ear “A beach view, rooftop penthouse… Where I can make sure to buy all the apartments so we can turn it into a beautiful mansion-villa, so I can fuck on every floor and have you scream my name without anyone being annoyed” I purred into his ear and bit his earlobe. I saw that he had goosebumps by looking at his neck. He spoke weakly “R-really?” I hummed as I leaned back towards his neck and started to suck on his neck. I heard a small moan and I spoke against his soft skin “I’ll make sure you feel good and sexy of every second and every minute. You deserve to be worshiped, Babyboy…” I peppered kissed all over his neck and then kissed his lips when I sat up to go to the kitchen. “You drive me crazy, Jeon Jungkook…” I laughed “I know, maybe we should just get married” He laughed as well “Yeah, maybe we should…” I stood in the kitchen and spoke softly “So, have you thought about that?... Marriage, I mean” He stayed quiet. I was about to take it back when he spoke “Yeah… of course, who wouldn’t but we can’t. I don’t think anyone would approve” I hummed “I have as well and I agree…” Both of us sighed… 

I made some dinner, just some simple noodles and veggies. I set the table discreetly, so that Tae didn’t notice because I want him to relax as much as possible. I set up some candles, too, and some wine glasses with Tae’s favorite wine. He doesn’t usually like alcohol, but he does enjoy a good wine. So, I made it look as romantic as possible. I called him over as I set the last plate with little chocolates on the table. He came over and was shook. “Jungkoook… what is all this?” I smiled weakly “Well, you’ve been having such a tough time lately, I thought you could use some spoiling” I smiled and pulled back his chair he usually sits in for him to sit. He smiled lovingly and sat down, and I pushed the chair in a bit. “It’s not a romantic meal but I hope you like it” I smiled and put some food on his plate. He was so delighted and couldn’t stop smiling. He stared at me while I put food on my plate. I looked at him and asked why he was staring “You just take such good care of me… I don’t know how I can repay you” I smiled at him “Just be mine. That’s all I ever need” He smiled down to his food and began eating. Tae ate fairly decent which made me happy.

Should I do it? I think I should. Yeah, I’ll do it. “Hey, Babe?” He looked up to me “I have something for you, and I was going to give it to you when it was our anniversary, but I think you deserve to have it now” He looked a bit confused. I got up and shot into the bedroom and got the presents from under the bed. I crawled back out from the bed. I stuck the special boxes in with the Gucci bags which I had 5 of. I’m totally not sorry. I walk back to the table and put them in front of Tae. He gasped “Jungkook!! What have you done!?” I shrugged “I bought you some presents. You helped me discover who I really am, and I can’t thank you enough for it. So, I wanted to show you…” I smiled shyly. He covered his mouth and started to almost cry. I cupped his cheeks “No, don’t cry. Smile. Give me that beautiful box smile and open your presents” I sat back down and ate as I watched Tae open his presents. He opened the first bag with the first special box in it. He took the box out and looked in the bag. In it he found a dress shirt with the snakes on the collar and on the hem of the shirt. His eyes were about to pop out of his head, he was so shook. I smiled and asked if he liked it. “If I like it?” he was unbelievably flabbergasted. “I fucking love it!” He smiled and immediately grabbed the box. It was a plum purple box with a silk bow wrapped around it. “What’s this?” I giggled “Look inside, Babe” He smiled intrigued and carefully opened the very pretty box. He lifted the lid and he gasped “Oh my god!” He picked up the gift I had bought him. I bought him a cute tiger butt plug with the ears for it as well. “You’re my cute little tiger baby. So, I got the right attire for you, for it to be official” he smiled. “Indeed… I can’t believe you did that” “Well, yeah. You are an amazing little tiger, so, I had to” I grinned “Next one” I sang. He nodded and grabbed the next bag and opened it, to see another shirt just in black with red and green stitching on the sides. “Baby, this is beautiful. I can’t believe you got this! How much-“ he looked at the bags and the boxes. “How much did all of this cost?! You can’t spend that much money on me!” I took his hand and kissed his knuckles “I love spending my money on you. And besides, you could use new things for when we move” He giggled “True… so, what’s in the box this time” I smiled “Well, what’s the point of a present when I tell you what’s in it” He giggled like a little girl when he opened the little yet slim box and found a relatively large dildo with a small bow around the base. Taehyung’s face turned rosy. “J-Jungkook…” I grinned with light evilness in my eyes “I have plans with you, my love” He laughed “Yeah, I can see that” I whispered close into his ear “Open the next few, Baby” in addition I bit his earlobe and kissed his neck before I sat back up. His voice was breathy “Okay…” he grabbed the next bag and opened it. In it: a leather pair of pants with a tiger running up one pantleg. He gasped again “Oh, Jungkook… it’s amazing” “I figured you’d like it” “Absolutely” I giggled and watched him as he grabbed the next box which was a lot heavier and bigger. So, when he opened it to see what was in it, he was completely confused. “Luis, red bottom heels and a red lipstick from Dior?” “It’ll make more sense later” I could tell he was really curious and nodded as he grabbed the next bag. He revealed an oversized sweater with a little piggy on the left shoulder. I smiled and had a mouthful of food “Since it’s the year of the pig, I figured we could use some luck” He smiled sweetly at me and leaned over to kiss me “I love you” “And I love you” he sat back down and grabbed the box and pulled the ribbon off. When he saw what was in it, he looked at me like he knew what I had going on with these boxes. He lifted what was in it and grinned “A silk and lacey or more precise, a see through bralette?” I nodded “I think you figured out what I have there for you, huh?” he nodded. He grinned and grabbed the last bag and pulled a big, purple fluffy hoodie with the Gucci sign all over it and a small golden piggy on the bottom right hem of the hoodie. “Awww, it’s so cute” I mentally pat myself on the back. Jungkook, you did very well. “And now the last box that you got me” he giggled and grabbed it hastily to open it. When he lifted the lid, his eyes went wide. “This… it… wow. They are beautiful” I smiled unsure “Really? All of it?” He nodded “can I put them on right now” He looked up to me “may I put all of this on right now?” I must admit, I was a bit shocked that he wanted to wear all of it now. “Uh, I mean sure, but have you had enough food?” he nodded “Yes, I need these on my body. Right. Now” I sighed but smiled “Then go for it, Babyboy” he grabbed all the bags and boxes and ran off to the bedroom to change. I shook my head a bit in disbelieve. He is so eager, and I love it. I grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen to put the food into Tupperware, so we could have it for left-overs. But I did snack on a bit of it as I put it all away. Whoops. I washed off the plates and put them into the dishwasher before I left the kitchen to sit back down at the table.

A bit of time went by, in which I poured Tae and me some wine and I’ve already drunken some of it. Just a tiny bit. Not all of it. I was about to drink another sip when I head some clacking of shoes hitting the floor of our apartment. I listened very carefully and tried to figure out how close it was. It was a lot closer than I thought because I then felt a very familiar hand on my right shoulder and a very lust filled voice in my left ear. “Don’t scare yourself there, don’t want your wine to spill all over the place. Although… I then could lick it off you” He giggled lustfully and then trotted a bit past the table so I could see him better. And fucking hell, I knew he would fucking beautiful in those fishnets with that lace garter belt. Fitting to those he had a pair of panties in black with a lace hem. If only he could turn around. He was also wearing the purple hoodie, the lipstick and the heals. Fuck me. I’m hard. “Wow… you… you look… wow” I couldn’t stop staring at him. “You like?” I nodded hastily “Oh my god, yes. Turn around, Baby, let me see that ass of yours” I bit my lip overly excited. And his curves fill out everything so perfectly. I can’t believe I have someone so sexy, so beautiful all for myself. He swayed his hips turning around and showed me the heart-shaped cutout from the panties, exposing his bare cheeks. I groaned “Fuck, so pretty…” He turned back to me and slowly walked to me “How much do you want me, Daddy? Do you want me like his: screaming your name as you pound into me, abuse me, use me for your pleasure, cover me in your thick cum and have me choke on your big dick?” I grabbed his hand and pulled him on my lap, so he could feel my solid one on his ass. He bit his lip right when he felt it rub against him. I placed my lips dangerously close to his neck and growled lightly “I want you under me, clawing my back apart because I’m giving it so good and so hard to you that you won’t be able to stand for a week. I want your voice to go high pitched as you scream my name and tell me to tear you apart. I want to tell you all night long how beautiful you are and what a good boy you are for taking Daddy’s cock. I want to watch your face contort into the lewdest faces because I’m giving it to you so good. I want to watch you riding me and moan to the feeling when I’m the one clawing your ass and spanking it so hard it bleeds. I want to fill your hole up so much with me cum just as much as I want to fill up your mouth so good you drool it out the sides of your mouth, so I have to feed it back to you that you have to swallow every bit of it again. I also want you then kiss to show I’m not like every other guy who’s grossed out to do that. With or without cum left in your mouth…” I could heart his quick heartbeat and see his elevated breathing the more I told him about what I wanted to do to him or with him. He looked at me and smiled as he cupped my cheek “Then why don’t we do exactly that, huh?” I smiled lustfully and nodded “You have that dildo in the bedroom” He bit his finger and nodded “Yes, Daddy” “Good boy, and now, why don’t you and that sickeningly beautiful ass of yours in that bedroom” He nodded and jumped up, already walking to our bedroom. I filled my glass up a bit more and then ran after him. 

I walked into the bedroom and saw Tae sitting on the bed sitting on his legs, leaning forward on his arms. “Hi, Daddy” I smiled closing the door behind me. “Hello, Babyboy… as I can see you are eager to start, huh?” he nodded sweetly. “I also have you new toy with me” he grabbed the dildo and waved it around “I was hoping to play with it” I cocked my head to the side taking a quick sip. “Play how?” I asked curiously. He smiled “Well, I wanted to tease you with it but if you had plans wi-“ “Oh, I did, Babyboy” he looked a bit surprised “Oh… okay” I walked closer as I took another swig of my wine. “I was planning on maybe prepping you with that” He looked down a bit “Daddy, you know I don’t care for prep” I laughed dark and set my glass down on my night stand next to my water. Damn. Forgot to take that down. I looked to Tae and smiled “I’m not thinking of usual prep” he looked confused whereas I just had to smile. I sat down next to him and patted my lap. “Bend over my knee, Baby” He slowly crawled over to me and positioned himself comfortably over my knee. I grabbed his ass cheek and started massaging it as I growled into his ear “You like that, Babyboy? You like it when I grab you ass like that? Like it belongs to me?” He nodded as he let out a soft moan. “Yes, Daddy, I do” What I want to hear, indeed. “Good, boy” I looked at him from top to bottom and all the way down to his heels. He looks so delicious like this. If only it were okay for him to wear heels 24/7. God, he’d look so good at work and if he wore tight leather pants and one of his loose blouses that show a little bit of chest… God, I’m so hard. I kept groping his ass until I gave it a good, firm smack. His cry was beautiful. I grabbed the dildo and let it glide along his hole. “You wish this was me to give it to you completely, hm?” He nodded and bit exhausted which I noticed. Good, I can fuck him till he passes out. “Tired already, Babyboy? We still have so much to do” I teased. He shook his head “No, just really want you…” I smiled dark and shoved the dildo merciless into him. He screeched and gabbed the edge of the bed and my calf. I giggled “That’s what I want to hear, fuck yes” I pushed it in as far as it would go and waited a bit until Tae got used to the feeling. When I noticed his breathing to get calmer, I immediately started thrusting the dildo in and out of him and listened to the sweet sounds of his moans in the air. I could get high from them. I started with a rather mediate rhythm to enjoy his small squirms and moans. “Ugh, Daddy faster please” I hummed, thinking about if I would allow him this. “Maybe just a little bit” I fastened my speed a bit, but it wasn’t enough for my impatient toy on my lap. “Faster!” he demanded. I furrowed my brows “I don’t like your tone, slut! You just might need a punishment if you keep doing that” I held my pointer and middle finger to his mouth and spoke with a strong tone “Suck. Now” he opened his mouth without hesitation and took my fingers in. “And now suck like you’re sucking my dick, slut” he nodded and began moving his head and sucking like he should. I slowed down my thrusting which someone hated. “Do you want to be able to sit tomorrow?” I said strong. He looked apologetic to me and nodded. “Good” I said cold and kept doing what I wanted. But I did get a bit bored of it and started going a bit faster making him squeak against my fingers. “Is this what you wanted, slut? A dick thrusting fast in and out of you?” He didn’t react to that, so I just assumed yes. That was, until I heard him breath out “No, I want your dick!” I raised my brows and giggled “Mine?” He nodded. “Will you be a good little slut for Daddy?” “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be good” I took my fingers out of him and lifted him under his stomach to lay him over the edge of the bed. Before I stuck myself in him, I fingered him to make sure he was really ready for me. He yelped and whined into the sheets of the bed. I dug my fingers so deep into him, I got to his prostate and started pressing against it. He screamed and started crying. “Fuck, Daddy!” I smiled evilly “Did I get your sweet spot, slut?” He nodded. I played with his prostate for a bit, making him weep and cry even more. I got him to shake the entire bed even. “Daddy, stop! Please, I’m going to cum if you keep torturing me like this!” He screamed and couldn’t even breath properly. “So pathetic… can’t even take a normal breath while I fingerfuck your prostate” He was so out of breath as he cried from the amount of pleasure “I’m sorry, Daddy b-but I’m really going to cum!” And with that I took my fingers out of him, opened my pants and dropped them down to the ground along with my underwear and took my shirt off, too. I slapped my dick against his hole a few times and told him to twerk against my dick. He was an excellent twerker and I just loved watching his big ass sinfully rub against my dick. I hummed as I watched my Baby’s ass go up and down against my, if even possible, even harder dick. “Fuck, Baby, give me that fucking tight ass of yours” I roughly grabbed his hips and shoved myself into him. He and I moaned out loudly as I felt his tight rim wrap around my dick. I immediately started fucking him hard and fast. “Oh god, Babyboy! You feel so fucking tight around me! Oh fuck, yes!” I moaned out “Only for you, Dadd- oh, Daddy! Hader!” I started thrusting harder while he was talking because of my being so fucking hard and desperate for release and him being so fucking tight I was going to cum real quick. I’m just going to blindly assume as well, so was Tae. I leaned towards his ear and groaned “I’m going to cum in your ass, slut!” he nodded, and I could see his tears drying up and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I smacked his ass hard so that my handprint was slightly to be seen. He moaned brokenly and banged against every thrust I gave him. Fuck, I think I’m ready… I thrusted faster and faster as I groaned into the air and felt the knot in my stomach get much bigger after every thrust. It got really messy and loud. “Fuck, Daddy!” “Fuck, Babyboy!” That’s basically as we could say for about 3 minutes and I finally came in his ass and he released his liquid on the sheets. I thrusted a few more times to ride out my orgasm and scratched along his hips, moaning loud. Tae already fell face first on to the bed, trying to catch his breath. I pulled out and fell on my back and panted. “Fuck, that was fun” He nodded and couldn’t speak at all. I looked over to him and smiled “Still think, I don’t want you” He hid his face and whined. “No…” I grinned and rolled on my stomach to wrap my arm around him and kiss his shoulder. Both of us sighed happily and passed out in our own cum. I now gross but, I swear we took care of it all the next morning.

~Three Months Later~

Over the past few months, we packed up everything we had, sent it over to America and had it now in our apartment building, yes, I bought and entire building, and we were right in the middle of unpacking and setting everything up in the meantime. We’ve officially been in the building for two already; the first month we spent only strictly packing. I was the boss of the America unit from the company and already had many construction requests. Although, I was still leading the demolition and rebuilding of the apartments that Taehyung used to live in and I’m making the apartments affordable and livable. Also, Tae’s mental health was getting a lot better, too! He himself was considering himself sexy and beautiful more and more, he was wearing things that extenuated his body and had so much more positivity in himself. Because he was so much happier, I was getting happier and was spending a lot of time with him still kind of subconsciously making sure he was okay every step of the way. It made me so happy that he was his old self again. Our relationship was also a lot stronger and happier, too. Which gave me a few stupid ideas to pursue. 

~Another Month Later~

“Can you believe that it’s already been almost three months we’ve been living here?” I wanted to surprise Tae today because it has actually been exactly 3 months since we’ve moved here. I told him we were going to grab some groceries but that’s a lie. I actually have a surprise for him. “Actually, Baby, it’s been exactly 3 months” He looked over to me with very wide eyes and gasped quietly. “Yeah, that’s why I asked you to wear something nicer because we’re going out to dinner later after shopping” He smiled and giggled “Oh my god, I’m so excited” Yeah… me too. I grabbed my outside pocket and made sure I had one other thing with me I couldn’t forget. 

We drove past a few stores and malls and Taehyung started to notice. “Uh, Kookie? We just passed all the stores and malls. Where are you going?” he asked as I pulled into the parking lot of a very large building. He leaned over to read what said at the sign. He furrowed his brows “City hall? What are we doing here?” “Just a few things I wish I could have done earlier” I got out of the car and waited for my wonderful boyfriend to get out, too. He got out and took my hand. “Oh! Is it because we talked about having a dog and we’re getting the registry done now?” I looked curiously to me. “It’s a registry in a way, yes” I just looked to the elevators and pressed the button for it to come to our floor. “What to you mean?” Good, he’s completely clueless. I smiled and looked into his eyes “Just wait and see, my love” We got into the elevator as soon as it came down and from that point on, I just couldn’t stop myself from smiling. 

We got the floor we needed to go to, and I told Tae to wait at a, what looked like a waiting room like corner and I went up to the desk and told the receptionist that I had an appointment. She nodded and said that everything would be ready in just a few second. I nodded and returned to my very confused boyfriend. I giggled “Trust me on this. You’re going to love this” He laughed skeptically “Really? Because now I’m scared” I grabbed his hand and told him that he shouldn’t be and that he should be happy. Taehyung took a deep breath and nodded “Okay, I trust you” I was about to kiss him when my name was called. Both of us looked up and saw a middle-aged woman smiling at us and asked us to join her in her office. I nodded and walked with Tae into her very large and rustic looking office. We took a seat as she took hers and smiled at us. “So, I’m sure both of you know why we are here” she giggled. Taehyung shook his and looked over towards me. I then grabbed my little box from my pocket and opened it up, presenting him two gold and silver rings. “We’re getting married, Baby… “ His eyes were about to fall out of his damn head and I saw as the water started to collect I his eyes. “You’re kidding. I shook my head and looked over to the woman, telling her to continue. I held Taehyungie’s hand because he was a crying mess when I told him what was going on. 

We managed to get through the entire session, and it was time to say our vows. I said I would go first, to give Tae some time to collect his thoughts. “Tae… Taehyung… my Taehyungie. I dreamed of doing this since you completely moved in with me and you came into the bathroom while I was showering, not to join but to take a dump” he laughed “From that moment on I knew I need you to be with me for the rest of my life. And what better way to do that than to get married to you. I won’t promise to do anything special or fancy, but I will promise you this one thing: I will always be by your side and be honest to you no matter how hard the times are” I took the ring with small diamonds in them and stuck it on Tae’s left ring finger. Before Tae started talking, he took a deep breath to calm down even more. “I don’t know what to say or do. I just filled with so much joy and love, I feel like I might pass out… but I think I might say the same to you: I will always be there for you and also tell you nothing but the 100% truth and I’ll be yours till the end of time, Babybunny” He took my ring and stuck in on my ring finger. The woman spoke her last few words, which I didn’t pay attention to because I was too focused on Tae’s big, beautiful eyes. All I then head was that we could finally kiss. I grabbed his cheeks and whispered before I placed my lips on his “Still think I don’t want you?” He laughed and said under his breath “Jerk”. I finally kissed him lovingly and felt tears clash against my lips, too. When I pulled back, I saw he was crying. “No, don’t cry!” He giggled and shrugged as he said that he couldn’t help it. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

We were thanking the woman who married us and were about to get in the elevator and leave city hall, when Tae pulled on my arm. “Wait…” he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me again. We kissed for a bit longer than in the office. When Tae let go of my cheeks and looked at me and spoke in only a whisper “Thank you for being my savoir form horrible things and being mine forever now” I leaned my forehead against his and smiled “Forever and always, Baby…” 

With those words, we left city hall, married and happier than ever.

 

FIN~


End file.
